The End of the Snowstorm
The End of the Snowstorm (吹雪の果て Fubuki no Hate) is the fifteenth episode of the D.Gray-Man anime. Short Summary Allen, Lavi and Kanda continue their search for the Leaf of Revival, which they assume to be the Innocence. After realizing it is Innocence after all, the three Level 2 Akuma attempt to retrieve it from them. Long Summary Back at headquarters, Lenalee wakes up to her brother Komui by her bedside, reminding of her at the time he had first joined the Order. She soon learns from him that Allen is off on another assignment. Meanwhile, is quick to get back on his feet once he wakes up to realise he is being carried on Lavi's back. They eventually get out of the snowstorm and head into a remote cabin where Allen is taken care of. Kanda berates him for being unable to defeat the Akuma, and when Allen asks about where Michael is, Kanda tells him he does not know. Nevertheless, to Allen's relief, Michael enters the cabin immediately after, letting everyone know there are no Akuma nearby. Kanda therefore concludes they are going ahead and so decides to go on after them, with Lavi volunteering to go with him. Elda and Frey, who are looking for the Leaf of Revival, want to head out as well, however Allen advises against going out because it is too dark. Lavi and Kanda then leave the cabin, being closely followed by the three Akuma who had attacked them previously. Meanwhile, Allen explains to Frey that his entire venture for the Leaf of Revival is futile because it is most likely Innocence. With that, they head to bed, but to Allen's remains troubled when the two are still dead set on searching for the Leaf of Revival. Some time later, Elda wakes up from a dream about the day her brother died, and soon finds her father is gone, having left to find the Leaf by himself. Allen, Michael and Elda decide to go search for him. Meanwhile, Kanda and Lavi arrive at a cave, and Lavi uses his abilities as an exorcist to clear the snowstorm, revealing that his innocence allows him to control nature. They go inside the cave unaware that Frey is following close behind. While in the cave Lavi and Kanda find a strange tree, which is lit up as though the sun is shining upon it even though it is still night time. When Kanda tries to touch it, he is violently blown backwards by the barrier surrounding it. And at that moment, Frey enters the cave and attempts to touch the tree, ecstatic having finally found the Leaf of Revival. However, he too is unable to go through the barrier and is blasted away. Using their exorcist abilities Lavi and Kanda are able to cut the tree down, and inside they find the Innocence they are looking for. Frey desperately tries to take it from Kanda, who tells him it cannot bring his son back to life. Lavi then explains the likely reason for people thinking the tree was the Leaf of Revival is because the Innocence made it shine, and because of this people kept picking its leaves. So in the end, the Innocence inside it caused the extreme weather conditions in order to protect itself from death. The weather now cleared, Kanda, Lavi and Frey leave the cave where they are ambushed by the three level 2 Akuma. Kanda and Lavi are able to fight off two of the level 2 Akuma easily, but the female one then absorbs the other two into herself in order to become stronger. During the fight, Frey grabs Kanda, demanding he give him the Innocence. The Akuma continues its attack and Lavi's legs are frozen, and while Kanda is unable to break free from Frey's hold, the Akuma manages to freeze his legs too. Suddenly, Allen appears just in time and frees them both. With the combined efforts Lavi, Kanda and Allen, the Akuma is destroyed, leaving a giant crater in the snow. Afterwards, Frey continues to beg Kanda to give him the Innocence, simply wanting things to go back to the way before the fire. At that moment Elda arrives and tells him she does not believe in the Leaf but wanted to help her father in any way she could. After Allen helps Frey realise his mistake of forgetting his own daughter, Kanda heads off to take the Innocence back to the Order. And when Allen and Lavi decide to take their leave as well, Elda and her father decide to go back home to pay Elda's mother a visit. In the meantime Skinn, who is watching them from afar, decides he needs to go in and take care of things himself. He is however interrupted by Road, who tells him that he must return home per The Millennium Earl's orders. Later, at the train station, Allen warns Elda about The Millennium Earl, as he may use their grief over their brother's death to make him into an Akuma. Her father comforts her and tells them not to worry, as he will cherish the people who are still living. Allen and the rest of the group leave on the train and while Allen and Michael are sleeping, Lavi draws on their faces, telling Bookman he is not sure what his opinion of Allen is just yet. Characters Episode Notes Navigation Category:Episodes